stuffed_the_real_beginfandomcom-20200213-history
Phone Guy
Stuffed 2= The Phone Guy is an employee at Fedetronic's Burger Kingdom, the adoptive grandson of Federico and a major character in the first version of Stuffed 2: Five Nights at Fedetronic's. He plays the role of the Phone Guy and sends phone calls to Gene Ventura every night of the game. Dialogue/Phone Calls Night 1 Hello? Hello? I've been recording a message for you, to gelp you with the Nightwatch job. But first of all, the CEO, My grandpa, leave this message: (look at Federico's page) Not to ruin the mood but... Maybe he forgot to tell you somethings... The first of them is about the animatronics that we use, they own a special program that allow them to simulate human feelings, it sounds good but, that program is a just a merely copy of the experimental one found in the old animatronics in the Scraps Room. They have just changed the personalities, backstories and informations about them, so the point is that they for unknown reasons will enter the office and maybe kill you. Let's talk about the door, at the end of the day the power supply is very low so the door is programmed to reopen itself after a certain amount of time so... it's not so secure at all. I know, It's 2065, so basically the future with flying cars, hoverboards, self tieding shoes and holographic phones, forget it. Also, remember to wind up Jack's Music box, all he pretends is to sleep and that Lullaby is the only way to keep him sleeping. If the music stops, bad things are going to happen... Good night. Night 2 Hello and sorry if I had to tell you everything dark about this place, but my grandpa is too old and lazy to do it. Anyways, I presume that you had a look on this place for full, also on Fedetronic. He's always the first to move but sometimes you can see him wander alongside Lucatronic and Jadie. I also have to tell you one thing about the Black Beast of Fuuun!!!, if he's not watched properly don't be surprised if he's next to your door after a fast run down the Service Corridor. He's a thought one, but not like someone that I know really well... Good night. Night 3 Hello? Things are getting real tonight. Actually you probably will have to do with Pup the Cabaret Fox. Originally, it's design was that of a baby pirate fox plush and it also had a backstory about he being adopted by Frederick the Wolf, the wolf like animatronic in the Scraps Room. I like Pup, because we share the fact that we are both Adopted. My grandpa's best friend, Uncle Luca, told me everything about grandpa's unlucky single life, a bit sad... Anyways, if the door is closed there are probabilities that Pup will force it and break it. If something like this happens and you survive the night, you will have to report it to the technicians so that they will repair it before the next night. Also, if you hear screams coming from the Scraps Room... that means that Heleonore the Duck and Lucky the Cat are moving. I'm talking about two of the old animatronics. Good night. Night 4 HELLO!!! HEY, FREDERICK IS AWAKE!!!! IT IS IN A TOTAL STATE OF BERSEK!! IT HAS TO DO WITH THE FACT THAT PUP STARTED TO MOVE. I NEED TO NOTE THIS *Door closed* ah.... wait a second.... It's the fourth Night!! *Door being Forced* IT'S THE STRONGMAN!!! *DEATH SCREAM* |-|Audio= Night 1 phone call. Night 2 phone call. Night 3 phone call. Night 4 phone call. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Phone Guys Category:Deceased Category:Stuffed 2: Five Nights at Fedetronic's